


Hands All Over

by burymeinziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burymeinziam/pseuds/burymeinziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam wants to try fisting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands All Over

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this has the potential to be extremely awkward but oh well. Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/letmequiffyou/status/344610649596375040)

Liam is the one who brings up.

It’s sometime in the early hours of the morning when the sun is just rising and peeking in through the thin, gossamer curtains that Zayn found in an old antique shop on the pier one day and thought looked old and rustic in an artsy sort of way that Liam figured only Zayn really appreciated. It’s when Liam is sort of waking up from sleep, but isn’t quite ready to wake up and settles for sucking barely visible marks into that junction where Zayn’s neck meets his collar bone and rutting his hips against Zayn’s upper thigh (because, hey, morning wood) while trying to keep quiet because Liam knows Zayn isn’t quite ready for noise.

But this morning Liam is feeling a little adventurous and he can’t really help it when he mumbles out a sleep filled “Fuck, Zayn” into that spot just below Zayn’s ear and reaching over to cup where Zayn is hard in his pajama pants.

“Ngh, what?” Zayn mumbles into his pillow, involuntarily rutting his hips against Liam’s hand. He cracks an eye open as he yawns reaching over behind Liam’s back to pull him closer, his fingers digging into the skin  just above Liam’s hip. When Zayn can see Liam properly there’s this mischievous sort of smirk on his face that is usually only found on Zayn’s end and it’s a little bit crooked in a way that goes straight to Zayn’s dick. “What’re you thinking about?” Zayn adds his voice a little more curious than it had been before.

Liam bites down on his lower lip before leaning up and kissing the corner of Zayn’s mouth. “I think,” he says slowly, and Zayn can feel Liam’s breath against his cheekbone. “I think I want –” a pause and a deep breath. “I think I want you to  _fist_ me.”

It’s spoken like a secret – and it kind of is because Liam wouldn’t say this to just anybody; wouldn’t do this with just anybody. It took Liam a couple of months after they’d started having sex to let Zayn top because Liam simply hadn’t been comfortable enough.

And it wasn’t as if Zayn minded. He knew he was the first guy Liam had ever been with and that some things with Liam just took time and Zayn was willing to wait because he figured that was just the way loved worked.

So when Liam mentions fisting Zayn is sort of caught off guard and the words go straight to his dick (because Liam stretched out across the bed, legs spread wide all vulnerable and open is just wow) and his breath catches in his throat as his bitten-down fingernails dig even further into Liam’s hip causing angry red crescents to appear in his skin.

And then Liam, catching on to Zayn’s interest, has the nerve to purr lightly in return, licking a line up Zayn’s neck to his ear before asking “That’d be good, yeah?”

All Zayn can really do is nod in return sputtering out a quick “mm, yeah” before covering Liam’s hand with his own and squeezing his dick lightly letting out a shaky gasp just after.

And then “When?”

Liam mewls a little and thrusts up against Zayn, the fingers of his free hand gripping tight in Zayn’s sleep mused hair while he pants lightly against Zayn’s neck. “Weekend,” he says and Zayn hums in agreement before pulling Liam a little closer and grinding against his hip until his cock starts to grow hard.   
  
*

Zayn isn’t sure why Liam picks Saturday but when the day rolls around Zayn feels like he’s vibrating. Liam keeps on pressing up against walls, tongue fucking his mouth and groping his ass and breathing all hot and heavy into Zayn’s mouth about how he “can’t wait until tonight” and it all catches Zayn off guard because Liam doesn’t usually do these things. Niall and Harry throw crisps at them when they get a little too carried away while Louis sort of shakes his head and tells them to get a room, but Liam doesn’t really seem to care and Zayn can’t even think straight so he really can’t be bothered either.

He’s just focused on how much Liam seems to want this and how much he kind of wants it too.

They wait until they’re home and settled back into Zayn’s apartment before doing anything. Zayn’s standing in the doorway to his bedroom when he finds Liam removing the needed supplies from a small plastic bag and tossing them onto the bed. Zayn wonders when he went out to buy them and if he’d been embarrassed or nervous or excited or a combination of the three.

“You’re sure about this?” Zayn asks, biting down on his bottom lip as he meets Liam where he’s standing near the bed.

Liam nods and it’s a little shaky as he sits down and pulls Zayn into his lap, positioning him so he’s straddling his hips. “Yeah,” he says, cupping the back of Zayn’s neck and sliding his tongue into his mouth with the sort of ease that can only come from knowing someone better than you know yourself. “Positive.”

Zayn grins down at him, tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of Liam’s neck and tilts his head back before kissing Liam all over again. He grins against Liam’s mouth just before dipping his tongue against Liam’s, licking against the underside and causing Liam to whimper in response.

“Should we get naked now?” Liam asks feeling a little breathless and Zayn nods as he reaches for the hem of Liam’s shirt.

They undress hastily, not bothering to get lost in the awkward moments where shirts get stuck over heads and jeans don’t seem to want to unzip and instead choose to get through it all with small bits of laughter and lingering fingers. When they’re both completely naked they move further onto the bed where Liam gets on his knees and folds his arms on the comforter and pillows his face against his arms before peaking over his shoulder and saying “Ready when you are.”

Zayn positions himself behind Liam, runs his hand over Liam’s hips before curling his arm underneath and pumping Liam’s half hard twice and leaning over to lick a strip just above the crevice of his ass. Liam keens a little, involuntarily pressing his body back up against Zayn’s tongue and spreading his thighs a little wider making Zayn grin as he nips against the skin of Liam’s back dipping his tongue into the dimples parallel to his spine.

Pretty soon all the teasing becomes a little too much and Liam mumbles a quick “Now, Zayn; fuck.” and Zayn momentarily stops his tongue work and runs his fingers down the expanse of Liam’s back making note of how gorgeous Liam looks in that very moment all long and lean and wanton and beautiful in a completely different way.

“Mm, yeah,” Zayn whispers, pressing his thumb against Liam’s perineum before reaching for the latex glove and lube. “Okay.”

It’s awkward at first considering that they’ve never had to use a glove before and the odd wet noises that sound through the room when Zayn smears the lube between his forefinger and thumb. But it’s also kind of exciting because Zayn has never seen Liam this way. The image of Liam with his face pillowed against the bed and his legs spread open like this isn’t exactly new, but the reason behind it is and that’s what has Zayn’s stomach growing tight and his heart feeling as though it’s going to tear straight through his chest because Liam wouldn’t do this for just anybody. 

“Ready?” Zayn asks again and, once he gets Liam’s affirmation, he slides his fingers down his crack and presses his index and middle finger against Liam’s entrance before pushing them inside.

Liam hums a little in the back of his throat and shifts again, biting gently on his thumb when Zayn makes small come-hither motions with his fingers. Then he’s pushing out a tight “another” and Zayn grabs a hold of his waist with his free hand, gives him a comforting squeeze and presses another finger inside.

Zayn notices when Liam’s shoulders tense up a bit just before he takes in a deep breath and exhales in attempts to relax his body. “Okay?” Zayn asks, then rubs his fingers over Liam’s prostate causing him to make this short choking noise as he tightens around Zayn’s digits. Zayn laughs something low and sultry that goes straight to Liam’s dick and says “I’ll take that as a yes,” and does it again just for the hell of it.

Before he moves onto the fourth finger, Zayn spreads more lube onto his fingers and against Liam’s entrance. He presses three of them back in and licks up Liam’s spine while pushing the fourth in along with them. Liam sort of grunts at the intrusion and grips at the bed sheets hard, his muscles tightening sporadically around Zayn’s fingers.

“Jesus, Zayn,” he grits out through his teeth and it feels like it’s going to be too much, like it is too much and he isn’t able to take because Liam is just so stretched open and his breathing is coming out a little too fast. Liam just feels so filled to capacity and it’s sort of becoming uncomfortable but the thought of this being Zayn who is filling him so completely and somehow being so close – as close as a person can really get – is what really makes everything so erotic and alluring. It’s what spurs Liam on; what makes him want to keep going.

“It’s fine, babe,” Zayn assures him, leaning forward and pressing a kiss right between Liam’s shoulder blades. “You just gotta relax.”

Liam pants and groans in response, looks back at Zayn from the corner of his eye and curls his toes slightly, relaxing. His cheeks are pink and there are beads of sweat starting to form all along his back and Zayn has to bite the inside of his lip and reach down to give his cock a few tugs because, really, he just can’t not.

“Fuck, Li,” he groans, leaning forward and resting his forehead at the base of Liam’s spine. He thrusts his fingers in a bit deeper before pulling back and pushing them back in.

Liam digs his nails into the bedspread and chokes out “Last one.”

Zayn makes a little noise in response, his fingers stuttering against Liam’s insides before going “mmh.” He smears more lube against his gloved fingers with his free hand, tucks his thumb into the middle of his palm and grips a hold of the meatiest part of Liam’s thigh with his sticky fingers. “Good?” He asks, just to make sure.

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam answers, a bit breathless, and then Zayn is pushing all five of his fingers into him, down to the first set of knuckles and then disappearing down to the second.

And Liam’s groaning “Shit, Zayn, shit;  _Fuck_ ,” in this voice that’s deep and gravelly and unlike anything Zayn has ever really heard coming from Liam and it’s almost a too much even though Zayn isn’t even touching himself.

Zayn twists his hand, bumps and rubs his digits against Liam’s prostate before Liam reaches between his own thighs, tugs and jerks his dick a few times while hissing through his teeth.

It doesn’t take long before Zayn can literally  _feel_  Liam coming, his insides clenching around his hand and his hips bowing down and his ass arching up in this way that Zayn can only describe as needy and perhaps a bit slutty. He chokes out an “Ah, _ngh_ , Zayn” in this really low, husky voice and, when he pulls his hand away, Zayn can see the streaks of white coating his hand.

Zayn groans, “Jesus, Li,” and slowly pulls out his hand before tucking his arm under Liam’s waist and roughly pulling him close to the point where Liam is almost in his lap. He bites and licks at the junction between Liam’s shoulder and neck, pumps his dick two, three, four times and comes against Liam’s still stretched asshole with a long, drawn out “Fuck”

Liam makes this small content noise and ignores the awkward feeling of Zayn’s come sliding down his crack and instead squeezes his knee with still trembling fingers. Zayn presses his sweaty forehead between Liam’s shoulder blades and rocks his hips up a little. Says, “Jesus.”

And Liam laughs a little brokenly and whispers a quiet “I know,” and lets his toes curl one last time from the shocks of orgasm still humming through his body.


End file.
